supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mephistopheles (Light and Dark)
Mephistopheles is one of the six Archdemons created by the Beast. He is the older brother of Revan, Barbas and Azazel, but still younger than Saroth, Pazuzu and Dagon. He is a rogue archdemon and an ally of Life. Background Light and Dark Season 9 Powers and Abilities *'Cosmic Awareness' - Mephistopheles possessed an immense amount of knowledge of the Universe. *'Demonic Possession' - Mephistopheles can only become corporeal on Earth by infesting and controlling a human's body; he don't need the human's permission to do this. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Mephistopheles is able to move objects with his mind and can easily pin others against a wall. *'Invulnerability' - Mephistopheles cannot be killed by conventional methods, including being shot in the head or dismembered, nor does he appear to find injuries from conventional weapons very painful—when shot in the head. However, he finds certain supernatural weapons and substances painful. *'Immunity' - Mephistopheles is immune to several demonic weaknesses, he is immune to exorcism, salt, holy water, demon-killing knife and is able to walk on holy ground. *'Regeneration' - Mephistopheles's nonlethal wounds healed nearly instantly. *'Superior Strength' - Being an archdemon, Mephistopheles endowed his vessel with tremendous physical strength, as he could exert immense amounts of physical force. He is capable of overpowering humans, monsters, lesser demons, pagan deities, ghosts and even angels with greater ease. *'Super Stamina' - As a demon, he doesn't require food, sleep, water or air to sustain himself. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Mephistopheles can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire. *'Biokinesis' - Mephistopheles can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. *'Pyrokinesis' - Mephistopheles can manipulate and even generate fire. *'Teleportation' - Mephistopheles can vanish from one location and reappear at another at will. *'Mental Manipulation' - Mephistopheles can erase, alter and restore the memories of others. *'Reality Warping' - Mephistopheles can manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals it deals with come true, he can't however do this without a deal for a soul. *'Immortality' - Mephistopheles is able to potentially live forever, as he is thousands of years old. *'Weather Manipulation' - Mephistopheles is capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - Mephistopheles is the power to create seismic activity. *'Flight' - In his disembodied smoke state, he can fly. *'White Light' - Mephistopheles can generate an overwhelming white light that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. *'Precognition' - Mephistopheles can see into the future, but not the full picture. Weaknesses As a very high ranking demon, Mephistopheles possessed very few weaknesses and was immune to the most common methods of defense against demons such as exorcism, salt lines, iron and holy water. Harming *'Holy Fire' - Mephistopheles can only be harm by holy fire, while his vessel can be destroyed by it. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Archangels' - An archangel's own strength potentially rivalled archdemons. *'Archdemons' - While lower classes of demons can't physically hurt Mephistopheles, with their own strength, Mephistopheles can be harmed by his closest brothers, the other archdemons. Dagon and Pazuzu in particular are said to be much more powerful than him and likely could easily overpower if not kill him. Revan and Barbas are also powerful enough to harm him. *'Death' - As a primordial being and literally the bringer of death, Death can kill him. *'God' - As one of the most powerful being in existence, God can kill Mephistopheles. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that is older than God and Death, It can kill him. *'The Beast' - As the creator of the archdemons and a primordial force, he can kill him. Powers *'Electrokinesis' - Archdemons can be kill by intense lightning blast, as shown when Zeus shot a full blast at Revan turning him into smoke and ash. *'Pyrokinesis' - Archdemons can be kill by hellfire from the Underworld, as shown when Hades throw a fireball of hellfire at Dagon turning him into smoke and ash. Weapons *'Divine Weapons' - Archdemons can be kill by divine weapons, as shown when Poseidon stabbed Pazuzu with his Trident turning him into smoke and ash. *'The First Blade' - The First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain is able to kill him. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can kill anything in existence, including every kind of demon. Equipment *'Angel Blade' - Mephistopheles can use an angel blade to kill angels and other demons. Category:Light and Dark series Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:High-tier Demons Category:Archdemons Category:Higher Beings Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Pre-Season 1 Villains Category:Alive Category:Season 2 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 2 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Winchester Allies